


Dream Team SMP War (But Schlatt is a Squip)

by Primal1660



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Help, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/pseuds/Primal1660
Summary: "Tubbo woke up with a groan. His head was pounded and the light from his window wasn't helping. Taking his blanket, he covered his head. He can't remember why he has this headache, can't think in general.His stomach didn't feel that good either. Silently dreading moving the blanket, he mentally prepares himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he moves the blanket away, wincing from the light still. Making his way across the room blindly, he bumps into something. He startles, he knows everything in his room and there isn't supposed to be something right there. He makes a confused noise as he moves his hands to figure out what's in front of him only to let out a scream as hands grabbed his wrists.Opening his eyes, he sees a suit in front of him. Headache forgotten for the moment, he hears a throat being cleared. "My eyes are up here, bee boy".Craning his head up, he sees that in the suit is a light skinned man with curved horns. "Sorry" He doesn't know what he's apologizing for, there's a strange man in his house in a suit, currently holding his wrists and looking like a James Bond villain."Back at it again with my phone not letting me use tags. Hope you like the fic so far.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting this fic off for a while, but I finally wrote the first chapter and can't wait to see what responses it gets. I don't have any relationships planned, but if anyone wants a hinted one or something, just mention it. I won't tolerate 'holyer than tho' stans in my comments. If I see one, you will have your comment deleted, no one should or needs to give you attention because you want to feel self righteous defending someone who will never know you exist. Anyways, enjoy the fic non stans and I have more coming soon.

Everything in L'manburg was as it usually was. The walls shone in the light while the shadows kept to the outside of the walls. It felt calming to Tubbo, as if everything that was bad in the world was outside while he was safe with his friends on the inside. He loves feeling the warmth the sun provides when he goes out to check on his bees, making sure they had enough flowers and enough room to roam. He loves seeing Tommy everyday and talking to Wilbur; hanging out with Eret and Fundy. He wouldn't be ready for all of it to be taken from him.

As usual, he was with his bee's as he fixed up some flowers out of place. Whenever he grabbed them, the bees buzzed over to him and circled him. He laughed as one landed on his head for a second before flying off, losing interest when he replanted the corn flower. Humming to himself, he made a few more adjustments with some tulips when he heard some footsteps through the trees. 

He turned around and saw that it was Wilbur. "How are you doing, Tubbo?" He questioned, he had a fond smile on his face and something in his hands that Tubbo couldn't quite identify.

"Hey Wilbur! I'm doing good, just finishing up planting some new flowers" Tubbo says, glad someone was here to see his work, but slightly distracted as he tried to see what Wilbur had. 

Wilbur let out a little chuckle and surveyed Tubbo's work, his eyes not quite matching his smile, but that could be because he was always working so hard with little break. "Good work, it looks lovely" He went back to looking at the flowers, looking distracted.

Frowning slightly, Tubbo could shake the feeling something was off with Wilbur. Was he not getting enough sleep? The war was taking a toll on all of them, but is it becoming too much for his president? Wanting to get rid of the bad vibes, Tubbo asks, "What do you have in your hands?" .

Snapping out of the odd trance he was in, Wilbur looked confused. "Tubbo?" He looked down at his hands, opening them to reveal a flower. It was a rose, but it looked like it had all the color taken from it. The stem is dark gray while the petals are pitch black. "The hell is this?" He asked, looking down at the flower as if he didn't bring it with him from wherever he just was. 

"A flower?" Tubbo was as confused as Wilbur looked, both enthralled by the appearance of such a grayscale thing in a world full of color. He got up from where he was and walked over to Wilbur, stopping an arms length away.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and said "Yes, a flower." He gave it one last look before offering it to the other. "I don't want it, your bees might like it or something. I have to get back, there's so much work to do." He says impatiently, Tubbo got the hint and took the flower.

As soon as the exchange was done, Wilbur turned and left as if he didn't search out Tubbo and his garden. Shrugging to himself, he studies the flower in his hands. It's so weird, he thought. It would stand out greatly with all the flowers he has gathered, all ranging from various colors of the rainbow and white. 

He thought about the placement before making a little spot for the flower next to the beehive. A newer bee greeted him with a stare before looking at the new addition. Tubbo watched with wide eyes and a big smile as the bee seemed to buzz excitedly, practically spinning around the flower. "Do you like the new addition?" Tubbo asked, not expecting the bee to turn to him as if it understood he addressed it.

Shocked, Tubbo could move his eyes away from the seemingly sentient bee. The bee in question looked away, as if nothing happened. Rubbing his eyes, Tubbo opens his eyes to see that the bee disappeared. Maybe he was the one who needed more sleep, hallucinating isn't exactly on his to-do list. 

Hearing buzzing in the hive, He looked up to see that it was filled with honey. He grabbed a bottle from his bag and emptied the hive, the bee's relaxed by the campfire under it.

He bagged the bottle with one last look at the hive, the buzzing started to sound different, deeper. Kinda like if someone was beatboxing, one of the bees might be sick. He frowned at the thought before dismissing it. He's not a vet, he can only give them flowers to thrive.

Worrying about the bee, Tubbo leaves the clearing, not knowing that what he's carrying is going to change history.

______________________________________

Back in L'manburg, Tubbo immediately goes to find Tommy to tell him about his day. Spotting the other with Eret, he excitedly walks over, only to stop in his tracks when he notices the low tone of their voices. One of the DT members most have stolen something or ambushed someone while he was gone.

"Hey guys, wha-" "Not now Tubbo, we're planning" Tubbo was cut off by Eret. He looked to Tommy, only to see the other deep in thought. Was this plan important enough to have Tommy completely ignore him? 

Grimacing slightly, trying to stay positive, Tubbo says a quick goodbye before fleeing too anywhere but there. Anywhere turns out to be his house, he didn't even notice he left L'manburgs walls.

Not wanting to think about it, he finds a chair to sit on, finally able to rest after the work he did in the garden and the saddening interactions he had. Is everyone too busy for him? He didn't see Fundy, but that was normal. Eret usually was busy too, but Tommy? He always had time for Tubbo, or at least he thought. 

Not liking that train of thought, he moved his bag onto his lap to look through it. He pulled out the honey from earlier. It looked normal, even if the bee who made it sounded off. Does honey look different if a sick bee made it? Can sick bee's even make honey? He has no idea. 

His stomach suddenly grumbles, denied attention all day and wanting to make itself known. Taking a look at the bottle once more, Tubbo doesn't think twice before opening the bottle and drinking some of the honey. He couldn't taste anything wrong with it, besides a slight hint of bitterness, which is drowned by the sweetness of the honey whenever he focuses on it. Not paying any mind to it, he drinks the rest.

Feeling content, he notices his stomach feels oddly warm. Thinking it's a sign he needs sleep, he goes to his room.

Laying down, he looks out his window to see that the sun hasn't even gone all the way down yet, hints of orange and yellow still visible in the sky. He doesn't usually go to sleep this early, but something is compelling him to sleep, so he does. He swears in his final moments of consciousness he can hear a voice, saying something, but not loud enough to be heard by the dozing teen.

______________________________________

Tubbo woke up with a groan. His head was pounded and the light from his window wasn't helping. Taking his blanket, he covered his head. He can't remember why he has this headache, can't think in general. 

His stomach didn't feel that good either. Silently dreading moving the blanket, he mentally prepares himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he moves the blanket away, wincing from the light still. Making his way across the room blindly, he bumps into something. He startles, he knows everything in his room and there isn't supposed to be something right there. He makes a confused noise as he moves his hands to figure out what's in front of him only to let out a scream as hands grabbed his wrists.

Opening his eyes, he sees a suit in front of him. Headache forgotten for the moment, he hears a throat being cleared. "My eyes are up here, bee boy".

Craning his head up, he sees that in the suit is a light skinned man with curved horns. "Sorry" He doesn't know what he's apologizing for, there's a strange man in his house in a suit, currently holding his wrists and looking like a James Bond villain. 

The goat man chuckled, as if Tubbo told an incredibly funny joke. "God, I knew there was a reason I chose you, you're not too bad, Tubbo".

Hearing his name snapped him out of his confusion and gave him a feeling close to panic, how does this man know his name? He pulls his arms away from the taller man, the other let them go. Tubbo fought to not hug himself and stood as tall as he could with the giant that rivaled Wilbur's height. "How do you know my name and why are you here?".

The man hummed, moving his arms behind his back. "I know many things, Tubbs. And as for why i'm here, i'm here to help you, simple".

There's nothing simple about this, this man is here saying he wants to help him. Help with what, the war? Who else knows he's here? "Help with what?".

"Why, your life of course" The man goat says, as if it was the easiest thing to understand. "You obviously need help, didn't you notice how your allies all blew you off?" He asked with a deep frown "That's why I'm here, Kid, to make you more interesting and likable".

"You still haven't told me who you are" Tubbo says with slight annoyance. He doesn't want to think about how this man just named two of his insecurities. 

"You didn't ask in the first place" The man sasses back, then smirks. "The names, Schlatt, at your service" He said with a mock bow, arm stretched out to one side to make it even more dramatic, maybe that's his thing?

Schlatt, Tubbo swears he's heard this name before, but can't remember where. Either way, he doesn't know what too. 

"Well, Tubbo my boy, I'll let you go about your day, get over that hangover, and see your friends" His voice deepened. "Call me when you need me. Or don't, i'll still show up either way" With that, he walks towards Tubbo, only to vanish before he could run into him. 

Thoroughly shaken, Tubbo catches the breath stolen from him with Schlatt's exit. Shakily he sits on his bed, headache returning, just duller this time. 

What did that man mean when he said he was going to help, Tubbo? In his musing he doesn't hear the knocks on his door until it became banging. "Tubbo! Come on, let's go mining!" Tommy yelled, sound clear even through layers of wood logs. Frowning to himself, he gets ready for mining, knowing his friend won't notice if he's not as talkative as usual.

"I'll be right there, Tommy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I kept getting distracted, then the Festival happened and completely flooded me with inspiration. I have a few ideas for side fics, but I want to bring this story to it's climax before I do anything else. Hope you all enjoy that were waiting for this chapter.

The days went on and everything started to have a new rhythm to it. When Tubbo would go mining, he would get commentary from the goat man. The commentary usually ranged from helpful tips on where ores were to outright insults because Tubbo didn't get the iron he passed by.

Whenever he traded with villagers he could see Schlatt get visibly upset by the deals most had. It was quite the funny sight, the villagers didn't seem to notice the angry yells whenever they raised prices or didn't have the right items. It was a nice break from being yelled at in the mines, especially when the other made offended noises whenever he did a trade regardless of the price. 

Resources are normally what he would gather alone most of the time, despite Schlatt's pure need to spit an insult every 2 minutes, it was nice to have someone there while he gathered all he could for his country.

Speaking of L'manburg, things were going great, if you didn't look at the big picture. Tubbo knows that there's no possible way they will win, not when their number one enemy is Dream. However, Schlatt had his own opinions of course. 

He tells Tubbo about how badly the scale is tipped against them, about how horribly outmatched they are. Tubbo, despite feeling optimism for the ones he trusts most, can't help but side with Schlatt on that one. He's seen Tommy and Dream 'fight', more so Tommy gets stabbed and comforted by Tubbo after he respawns. Schlatt makes sure to remind him each time Tubbo tries to defend Tommy.

Dream's declaration of war shocked most of them, Schlatt acted as if he was watching a movie for the 20th time. It didn't take long to find out that only Tubbo could see Schlatt. Whenever the other mocked someone or made a sarcastic comment, no one batted an eye. As confusing as it was, war was around the corner and it wasn't worth worrying about. 

Tubbo was in his house after sorting all the new resources for L'manburg when Schlatt appeared, looking more sober than usual. Schlatt clears his throat as if he could hear the quip. "Tubbo, you know as well as I do that L'manburg" he says the name with disgust "is not going to win this war"

"It doesn't really matter if we win" Tubbo says quietly, not wanting to admit what he already knew. Tubbo has an idea of what Schlatt is alluding to, he doesn't want to lose the war, but he also doesn't want to leave behind all his friends. 

"Tubbo" Schlatt says with a disappointed tone. "You seriously want to stand against a man who could permanently delete you?" It was true, Dream had the ability to get rid of anyone by simply thinking about it. He wasn't cruel, however, the only time he ever did it was to someone no one even remembers.

He chose to say nothing, having finally finished sorting everything down to the last bit of cobblestone. Not wanting to deal with the man, he walks to the doorway only to be stopped by said man materializing in front of him.

"Don't you dare ignore me Bee boy, I know you are smarter than that" Schlatt warned with an unreadable look on his face. Tubbo ignored him and walked right through him, he wasn't solid after all. 

Tubbo could almost feel the glare burning him as he continued on to sleep off the busy day he had. Right as he got to his bed for sleep, he saw Schlatt staring at him from the doorway, the usual. After starting at the man for what seemed like ages, he disappeared once again. 

He decided he wouldn't dwell on it and went to sleep, he had a big day tomorrow after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to freeze, stuck in a frame filled with hatred and betrayal. After Eret pressed the button, after L'manburg was blown up from the very heart of the structure, after finally having some form of peace in Tommy's panic room does the thought hit Tubbo. He should have listened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As Wilbur counted down from 10, he couldn't help but feel dread. Not just about Tommy most likely not winning, but something didn't feel right. For the last few days he could swear he's seen a man in the corner of his eye constantly. An odd familiarity follows the man and no matter how hard Wilbur tried, he can't ignore him. The stress of the war, of keeping everyone happy, the betrayal, and now this spirit that seemingly only he sees. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo cried out as Tommy sank in the river, the arrow killing him before he could go under. Schlatt watched with cold eyes, Tubbo noticed, as Dream relaxed his hold on his bow. 

The stare-off went for a while until Wilbur left, followed by everyone else to their respective areas. Tubbo left Schlatt to go find his friend, wanting to comfort him after the loss.

He didn't expecting for Tommy to give his disks for the freedom of L'manburg, he didn't expect Dream to actually agree, but most of all, he didn't expect Schlatt to tell him he should give out some of the honey he's collected recently.

It wasn't a bad idea, it was just a weird idea to come from Schlatt of all people. Wanting the peace to last, Tubbo thought more on it and was convinced it would be a good idea, who doesn't like honey?

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning for any stans who stayed after my first warning. Don't bother spreading hate, all of us are writing or reading about people who we will never impress or talk too. Don't shove things down their throat that's a guilty pleasure to us fans when they have better stuff to deal with than your bitching. Goodnight.


End file.
